


BEATEN

by Surien



Series: Beaten [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bones Breaking, Cheating, Consensual Abuse, Cooking, Dresses, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Hospitalization, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Injury Recovery, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Nudity, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, groaping, seclusion, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien
Summary: A boxer who has beaten everyone who dares step in the ring, a boxer who longs to be vulnerable, but how can one feel vulnerable in the hands of someone beaten?





	1. Breaking walls

**Author's Note:**

> I am not, nor will I ever become rebbeca sugar, I do not own any Steven universe characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome...

     A well renowned kick boxer, with a smile so bright that Julia Roberts herself would bow to the outer worldly beauty that has now chosen to grace the world of her presence.

    Fists labeled a lethal weapon in the eyes of eight states. Standing six foot three inches with a neck as long as the bottle of water she was carrying, small yet muscular arms, uncharacteristically large, perky breasts, a waist so small and a stomach so taut, that she gave the illusion of a 1930's coca-cola bottle.        Hips so wide that coca-cole would have done better as to have imitated said bottle to the shape of her instead, strong muscular legs that have kicked many races and genders unconscious and an ass as counterweight to every part of her existence .  
    

   She is not only known for her accent which was thick with sultriness nor the seductive nature dripping from her heterochromatic eyes which shone bright in any lighting or her demanding fists, but also for her love life, or lack there of. Playing games was never apart of her personality, finding someone who could do to her what she could do to them was an impossible task.

    She has literally been fighting since being birthed prematurely, she longs to be weak, to feel vulnerable.  
So she continues to walk alone, being the third or fifth wheel of her best friends Pearl and Amethyst. Friends since grade school they followed Garnet wherever she traveled.  
      

   "Ya know. We have lived on two continents and in ten states and you have only been on one date, you need to get out there,find love, buy a home."  
       

   "Amethyst’s right, what are you waiting for? If your worried about us, don't, we can get a loft together, right "Ame?"  
        

   "Look, guys I know you want what's best for me, but your best for me isn't my best for me. What I need, no-one can give, I'm destined to be alone, so please, drop it."  
         
      New York is where they lay their heads this year. It's summer time and the training is intense.

      Talking her friends into joining her in a three hour boot camp training session today didn't take as long as she expected. Making it to the gym an half hour before start time to stretch and hydrate, revealed that only ten people including themselves was all that showed.  
    

     Having left to use the restroom, Garnet finds herself alone with her eyes closed facing the walled fence, stretching her neck and back, trying to prepare for this bone breaking, thought crushing, dehydration session.

     "You look like you should be on somebody's t.v."

     Eyes shooting open, she could feel the others gaze burning a life sized hole inside of her soul her.

      "The names Jasper"

     ........ silence ........

      "have a good workout!"

  
   "We're back," Amethyst sings, but garnet is still,

   "Garnet, heeellllooooo (waving her hands infront of her face)

    Back rigid, mouth pursed, eyes wide and skin glowing red like she had been sunburnt.  
     

  Pushing Amethyst out the way, now worried by the physical state her long-time friend was in pearl cries

     "Garnet, are you alright? What happened?  
        

    Jumping to her feet Garnet rushes to the bathroom

      "stay here."

    Once there she notices slime inside of her Nike compression shorts. 'What is happening? Who was that?' ..... "That voice."  
    

    "Garnet?"

    Pearl shouts as she knocks on the door.  
 But before she could answer her worried friend she hears their instructor,

     "LINE UP, HUSTLE, LET'S GO LADIES".

     Cleaning herself up she meets pearl outside and together they go find a spot near Amethyst.  
       

    Boot camp was hard enough on its own without the occasional thought of who this woman could have been, but none of these women looked like they held such a Devine voice, none of them she wanted physically, they all looked basic.

    What seemed like hours of pain, sweat and disappointment, Garnet was convinced that the one she craved another chance to talk to was no longer there.  
    

     Unable to make it through the last hour and a half of camp because they (“were not built for combat”), Amethyst and Pearls body's lay rigid and sore, exactly where the trainer left them.

    After stretching with the rest of the group Garnet, still a little stiff walks over to her friends "c'mon, get up".  
        

    "Uugghh, can't ..... move", mumbled Amethyst.  
 

      "Garnet if you wanted us dead, you could used a gun," moaned pearl.  
      

    With a breathy laugh she lifts each of her friends and carries them to the nearby Jacuzzi. Stripping down to the bare essentials, they wait for their body's to reboot.

     "Hey did you guys happen to see that woman who was talking to me earlier?"  
     

    "Nope sorry Gar, the last thing I remember seeing was the dirt."

    "shut up Amethyst, I saw her and she looked really nervous like she was interested in you, but scared to talk."  
    

    "How did she look?"Garnet urged.  
       

    Rolling her eyes "huge....long blonde hair, not really your type."  
    

    "Be back,"

    Walking to the locker room to retrieve some clothing to change into after her shower, she notices no-one around, brushing it off she continues to the showers. Half way through rinsing the conditioner out of her thick curls she notices a tall shadow from behind the curtain.

       Quickly she finishes only to pull back the curtain to a six foot seven Amazonian queen with long think white hair, almond shaped eyes with the longest, fullest lashes she had ever seen, The bright lighting gave the illusion of her eyes being the color of the sun on a clear cloudless day.

      Thick Plump limps that turned upwards into a smile made Garnets lungs collapse. Strong broad shoulders  that she wanted to make her new permanent seat. Large round mounds that sat upon her chest looked as though were meant only for her. Curves so deep, her body should have been deemed dangerous by law. Massive muscular thighs that bulged through her jeans, as though one flex would have torn them to shreds . Dazed and confused Garnet had forgotten that she was naked.

     "Wow your even more beautiful from the front," eyes trailing lower, she continues "you training for something?"

    ......... silence ..........

     trying her hardest to quell her breaths to release the next few words from her mouth with ease, as to not show herself as what she was ( speechless.)

    "I box, and you?”

    Noticing jaspers eyes widen she smirks.

   "Boxed for a few years, but now I just own a few of my own gyms.......... England?"  
 

    Placing a hand on one hip Garnet begins

    " I must admit, I sort of feel as though you have the upper hand, being as though you're fully dressed?"

    One wide smirk and two blinks later Jasper stripped down to her burnt orange boxers.

     "And now?"  
      

     Eyes unwittingly trailed the entire length of the dark skinned beauty obstructing not only her view but also every past and future thought.  
      

    "if you are as important as you say that you are, you should probably stay dressed considering all the people that could potentially walk in."

Garnet, barely able to form the words needed to seem sane.  
    

     "I am, important that is, and trust me there is no need for you to fear anyone walking in"  .... (determining if she should admit the next part) .... "I made sure to close up shop so that I could talk to you in peace, except for your friends of course they are as you left them."  
     

    "All of this just to talk?"

    Stepping closer, leaning on the outer wall of Garnets shower, head tilted down as if to kiss the beautiful creature before her. Breasts a tongue length away from being in Garnet' s mouth. Jasper now a breath away from Garnet's ear, voice as smooth as the slick preparing garnets walls to eat every word spoken by this sex Goddess.  
     

     "You were looking for me during camp, you couldn't focus because your mind was filled by what could have been ........ You wished you had turned around, but your lungs couldn't fill with the air necessary to give you the strength needed to move. The once warm blood you felt running through every part of you ran cold, and for a split second, your heart forgot to beat. And even though you were frozen; sweat poured from every open pore, drenching you with every insecurity, with every doubt you had about how you looked, how you smelled, and after that every second that went by without me, made you anxious, made you need me ......... regulizing her breathing ......... I know this, because I felt it to, I dared myself to come to you the first time and I literally forced myself to do it again."

     Standing her full height jasper waits for Garnet to speak. Seeing Garnet's distress Jasper Moves closer to Garnet's ear once again and whispers

    "breath."

    Shakily Garnet let's out a long stream of air she didn't know she was holding.

    "Good," Was the last word she left her with.  
   

      The heat in her rose with every tune of this jasper’s voice. Wishing to wipe away the beads of sweat that have accumulated on every serface of herself, thankfully hidden by the water that coated her from the shower taken, but she is unable to move, frozen in this time with this being drawing her life force to nothing. 

     Feeling herself melting to the rich sound of strength and confidence that escaped this beyond perfect set of lips. Eyes locked, lips pursed, breath non existent, muscles spasming, Garnet was broken; shattered into a million and one dust particles. Unable to distinguish right or wrong , here nor there, now and then. Lifting her hands not wanting to be left alone for fear of combustion. Reaching out she quickly realized she miscalculated the distance from her limb to Jasper's, not computing the evident height differance until she feels the curved muscles of Jasper' s waist. Hands slowly rising and falling on jaspers surface.  
  

Tattooing her prints into Carmel skin. Tips slowly dancing around, memorizing every pore every scar. Goosebumps following her every move.

     Breathing uncontrolled Jasper's breath hitched, eye's failing to look, mouth ajar, she wanted Garnet, NO, she needed Garnet. Every atom that formed to creat her was now becoming intertwined with the atoms that created Garnet. Just through touch alone they were -forever connected.

     Willingly voicing her Pleasure which was that of a thousand watts that forced it's way through every nerve, electrifying her from the inside out once she felt the nails of Garnet run down her middle.  
     

     Wrapping her massive hand around to garnets back to sturdy herself, for fear of her knees bucking. Sensitivity at its peak, Jasper trembles as Garnets hands roam her entirety.

     Sliding her left palm up to Jaspers neck and her right to the center of her breasts, she leans towards Jasper, quickly finding one of jaspers many sensitive spots with her mouth as that of a suction cup, teeth scraping, tongue soothing, hands grabbing thoughts incomprehensible. Jasper is being taken to places that she had only read about.

     Just by touch and kiss alone Jasper was experiencing euphoria in the truest of forms, it was as though her skin was nothing more than a thin film surrounding her, giving Garnet access to every nerve, every vein, every capillary, every muscle, every cell that created her.

     Garnet was in control of every sound of every inhale of every heartbeat. Garnet was in control of even her thoughts. Every thought of hers was Garnet, it was as though Garnet had reached deep inside of her soul and reprogrammed every circuit in her own name and her own blood.

     Sensing Jasper's need for release she reaches into her boxers and notices an unexpected, yet wanted appendage. Eyes finding and searching Garnets for disapproval or disappointment but only finding excitement, pleasure, arousal.

      "I ....... I can't wrap my hand around it, you'll ruin me."

     "you don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

     As she kneels down Garnet positions her towel underneath her knees. In one Swift and calculated motion Jasper's weight was slowly being stroked.

     Garnet having never perform such Acts was confused on how her mouth could hold what very well could have been the member of a goddess.

     Cautiously Garnet allows Jasper to infiltrate her toothed cave. Unable to go past Jasper's head Garnet decides to use her hands. Strategically moving her hands up and down Jasper shaft while slowly rotating her head in tight circular motions. Removing her hand from the wall Jasper then searches for the back of Garnets thick Tresses, with hands as large as garnets entire face Jasper squeezes, hair pulling together in one tight Puff. pushing garnet towards her not wanting to hurt her by thrusting her hips into garnet but also needing all of what Garnet was willing to give.

     A tremendous amount of Force pushing her towards jaspers abs was the only thing that snapped Garnet out of the high she felt from just hearing Jasper in the background.

     Suddenly her mouth was ripping, jaws popping, teeth aching , throat stretching, Garnet was in pain and unable to voice her despair. Removing her hands from Jasper's meat to push herself back, using Jasper's tremendous thighs as a wall, it's then that she realizes that Jasper is stronger.

     Reaching her hilt jasper grunts loudly, rocking Garnets head back and forth up and down, around and around, forcing Garnets now soaking cave to hit every angle of her massive, untamed beast.

     Cumming hard Jasper gushes her sweet cream down her throat. Finally releasing her captor. Jasper falls, kneeling in front of Garnet. Hindered breath was forgotten as Jaspers grip loosened and she regained custody of her tortured mouth.

    With her High dying down Jasper quickly notices garnet’s tear-stained cheeks red puffy eyes and the small blood droplets forming at the corners of her mouth. With concern written across her tear-filled eyes she apologizes, using her dress shirt to wipe away some of Garnets despair.  
 

     "I hurt you!"

     Opening her mouth to protest Garnet finds herself struggling to open wide enough to speak, not to mention the rawness of her throat.

    Cupping Jasper's cheek, to pull her into a kiss was the only way she new to express herself.

    "I don't understand, I hurt you !"

     Shaking her head Garnet reaches for calloused hands, guiding her to the impressive lake she had created only to have it soaked into the towel. Cupping Garnets box jasper realizes exactly how wet garnet has become.

     Garnet finds herself blushing cheeks turning a slight rust color as jasper roams her wetness. Stroking lightly at garnet’s pink skittle.

     “ Mmmmm...... oooohhh.”

    Garnet sighs into the feeling Removing jasper’s hand she mouths 

     "not yet"  
 

    "How ........ But, your bleeding. I ...... I made you cry,I never want to make you cry."

      Reaching over to lift garnet bridal style, Jasper takes her to the locker room.

    Noticing the scorching heat radiating from Jasper. Garnet couldn't help but bask in the electrical charge filling her veins setting her on fire from within.

      Making it to the locker room Jasper sets Garnet on one of the benches loitering either side of this massive room.

    "I'll be right back don't move."

     Now back tracking to retrieve Garnet's clothing jasper hears the Jacuzzi shutting off. Hurrying to make her way back to Garnet,

      "stand."

      without hesitation Garnet does. Jasper first lotions Garnet with what smelled of mango and vanilla. Gently coating her neck collarbone and shoulders, Jasper eagerly reaches for more. Reaching her breasts jasper eyes Garnet as to not over step, a slow nod was all the green light she needed to proceed, slowly circling each breast squeezing and studying each sound or the feel of every shiver created.

      Continuing down to her belly button, and around her sides Jasper reaches Garnets ass spreading the remainder of what was left of the lotion on her hands.

      Following the natural lines of Garnet, Jasper liters kisses down each hip pulling from Garnet the softest moans imaginable. Following this invisible gravitational pull jasper reaches the very center of Garnet. Kissing the meat of her womanhood jasper decides to honor Garnet and not eat her forbidden fruit, hesitation grabbing at every muscle, Jasper finally stands.

       Garnets neon sea green, with a red Nike logo bra, in her hands jasper carefully dresses her. leaning to grab the next piece of clothing she finds herself back at garnets center a single kiss gives her the strength to continue. Garnet's matching Nike cropped hooded sweater in hand jasper continues.

      Smiling at her willingness to please jasper kneels before her and proceeds to moisturize gold dusted , chestnut skin. Massaging each calf and foot garnet sighs

     "oooh, that feels amazing."

     Chaste kisses from each knee to each toe too drunk off the sweet liquor that is Garnets skin to stop. Lifting one foot at a time Jasper helps Garnet into her underwear. Once up jasper slowly drags her rough hands down each thigh of Garnet eliciting soft moans  from her, next jasper reaches for too short jean shorts once again helping Garnet as though she had hurt her arms instead of her mouth.

     "Sit, was Jasper next command, seeing Garnet obeying her made her massive muscle jerk."

     Obeying every command like her entire being depended on each word formed by that mouth and voiced by that voice. Finally full of Garnet  Jasper continues to fit and tie each red nike sock and sea green with a red Nike logo shoe. Jasper Eyes the masterpiece as though she had created it.

     ......... lovingly ...........

       "WOW, your perfect." Voice back but low and scratchy Garnet replies

    "thank you Jasper."

      Reaching up to caress the most perfect bone structure Garnet lifts herself onto her tip toes, whilst tugging Jasper towards her open and wanting lips.  
  

      Kiss radiating from mouths filtering through hearts and concentrating into the purest form of passion, leaking out of Garnet in pearl shaped droplets.

      Heated to the very core Jasper lifts Garnet, legs on either side hastily moving towards a stable structure. Mouths rubbing, Teeth clashing, hands roaming eyes rolling all in hip grinding pleasure. Finding a way to unlatch Garnets shorts Jasper invades working her way to Garnets ocean.

“ Ahhhhhhh..... ungh..... mmmmmmh.”

        Garnet sighs as Jasper meets her peal. Jasper was like a kid in an arcade, wanting to venture further, deeper to her warm cave, but too enthralled from the sounds she was pulling from her to move.

      “Ugh, you sound so good baby!”

       “ Jaspé, nnnnnnn, ooooooh, please.”

        So caught up by each other they failed to realize the two standing in the doorway

      "ahem."

       feet falling to the floor beneath with eyes wide mouth agape and face red Garnet moves to take her previous seat.

       "Pearl, Amethyst!"

       Reaching in her bag, she tosses a set of keys to Amethyst.

      "go ahead to the car."

      Leaving their friend with a smirk and eyes glued to the Amazon in front of them, they wave,

          “Hi.”

        Jasper needing to taste Garnet lifts her hand and grants permission of the baptized finger to enter. Garnet tasted earthly sweet, decadent, fine, like aged wine and truffles only few had the tastebuds to enjoy and way too expensive to waste.

       High, on Garnets nectar Jasper sighs. Once alone again jasper crosses the distance between squating to be eye level to her kidnapper and asks,

       "Will you go out with me?"

    With a smile so wide it opens the door for each dimple to show it self, cheeks red, and colored eyes bright, 

       "I'd love nothing more."

       Standing jasper reaches out her hand to Garnet, no command needed to be voiced for Garnet to know that Jasper wanted her to stand.

       Head tilted back to look into soft golden eyes. Garnet sighs in content when jaspers hands finds her neck and closes into soft rose lips.

      Melting, Garnet has no control over her voice, moaning into Jaspers throaty growls.

     When lips separate they both find themselves breathless. Eyes trailing the length of the goddess in front.

      "Your still naked,  not that I'm complaining!"

       Looking down as if to confirm or deny. 

      "So thats why they were staring!"

     face twisted with a mixture hope and lust and voice dripping with dare, secretly wishing for garnet to disobey, wanting to her the sounds created by the lashings and the begging she would get from denying her mate of release..

      "Five minutes, do not leave."

      Rushing to the shower stall to clothe herself, she hears Garnet talking to who she was guessing to be her friends. Retracing her steps back to Garnet, she over hears her strained voice

     "leave, go."

     "Hey! Is everything ok?"

     "Yes, just, my friends"

     "You are absolutely magnificent"  
Blushing Garnet replies with a lopsided grin,

     " by the way, the names Garnet.

        “ Nice to meet you, Garnet.”

        “walk me to my car?"


	2. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is jasper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Rebecca sugar but sadly I am not nor will I ever be her. I don't not own any Steven universe characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos still welcome.

                   

New York City, vibrant and alive. A city where your sure to find your match. armed with every origin, original and man made. Skin colors ranging from the lightest shade of grey to the bluest of blacks.

The city everyone wanted to be, except Jasper, she hated everything this drag city stood for. The noise the crowds and the abundance of women but a lack of choices made most of her days uneventful and lonely.

 

like the wind blowing out the flame of a lantern the brightness that once shown in Jasper was dwindling. Everyday she breath that light shown less. Draining herself of every accomplishment and of her every level of pride.Save for her one love.

Ten years of boxing eight of competing and a six time world champion Jasper, was high on every life force possible. The money the cars and her beautiful 5,000 sqft home built by the best architects in the entire nation.

Honestly the only thing missing from this fairytale life was the woman of her dreams but, the woman she thought would be her happy ending ended up giving another said happy ending in the back of her new black rolls-Royce, courtesy of a two year long relationship.

It seems after finding out about the supposed love of her life her fairytale suddenly turned into a nightmare. Making her way to her home, Jasper breaks down,yelling screaming, cursing, searching for some kind of release, something or someone to take out all her frustrations on.

      But a woman like that only exists in her mind.

 

" RING...... RING...... RING......"

 

Her coach calls reminding her to arrive at the gym at 5pm.

 

The boxing match scheduled mere hours after finding her woman’s lips on another’s “lips” should have been canceled, but the fury Jasper felt for the loss of her future was too much to let sit.

         Making her way to the gym one he before start time to let off steam. Capping her emotions was like screwing the top on a shaken bottle of coke mixed with mentos.... Dangerous.

The first five rounds went by in blur but during the sixth round Jasper couldn’t focus, mind racing on about how Peridots hands roamed this blue haired woman’s body, how in sync they seemed to have been. It was almost as if they had been the ones dating and she was the side dish

      ......... CRACK!!! ........ Jasper limply falls to the ring floor with a loud thud. The whole world stops, the cheering fades, her body feels light, almost nonexistent, the lights dim, her breathing is all that is left to hear.

Eyes fluttering open, sight in blotches, and the Sounds that escaped her ears was like she was diving to the ocean floor.

 

Once her senses came to focus she realized that she was in a hospital .... alone. The constant beeping from the machine next to her has Jaspers nerves shot. Twisting her body to sit up she realizes that she is still in bed and unmoved. Ready to yell, she hears a knock at the door.

“ hello Jasper my name is Priyanka Maheswaren and I have been your doctor for the past few weeks, I’m glad to see you are awake! how are you feeling?”

“Weeks? what happened?”

“May I ask you what is the last thing you remember?

“My girlfriend cheating ......... me in the ring ......... that’s it doc, that’s all I remember.”

“ that’s a good start Jasper, what my team of doctors and your team of police officers and lawyers have pieced together is that, the woman you fought that night was wearing illegal steel toed shoes made to look like boxing shoes. When she kicked you she fractured four thoracic vertebra and dislocated two lumbar vertebra, which is why you have a full upper body cast.”

“ how long do I have to stay in this? Will I be able to fight again? Will I be able to walk? Is she in jail?”

“ Jasper, honey breath, we recommend you stay in this cast for at least two months, then allow eight to ten weeks of recovery. And Jasper I have seen people walk away with worse injuries so I have full faith in you. Are you in any pain?”

“ no, ma’am just uncomfortable. Has anyone been here?

“ Yes I believe a few people from the gym you train at. And a young very petite woman with emerald eyes. I will be here anytime you need me Jasper. Here is my number just ask any nurse to call for you. I’ll come as soon as I can.”

“ Bye doc, thanks.”

Weeks turn into months and with each passing one Jasper becomes stronger, more resistant to pain. With her attacker in prison and the offer of the gym who sponsors her, to pay for all medical bills associated with said injury and the full payment of 1.8 million dollars, Jasper is ready to face life head on and even though boxing is no longer a possibility, health, life, and helping others is her new goal.

With the money set aside from boxing and the money fought for her,Jasper was able to create one of the largest gym brands in the world.

      Just a few years after her last fight Jasper is now a multi millionaire, still driving her same car, living in her same beautiful house alone.

Working non stop to become who she is right now has killed her personal life and she is now ready to step out and live.

Going to the gym to open up she makes her way around the entirety of every room, checking equipment, mats, water, plugging in the machines, checking the pool , turning on the hot tub and restocking towels.

“ now to get these old bones up the stair.”

Once in her office she has the option of facing the river outside or facing the front desk of the gym both through panoramic windows. With nothing scheduled today Jasper decides on walking around meeting heremployees and her gainers.

 

That’s when she sees her, the most beautiful creature that she was sure had ever walked this earth. Debating on if she should talk to her she continues on her route unintentionally ignoring all smiles, stares and waves alike.

But before she realized it twenty minutes had passed. Determined to find her woman Jasper heads off through the locker room hoping to spot her. Weaving her way through the pool area and the sauna she heads outside remembering that there is a boot camp class today.

Spotting her alone she makes her move. But by the time she reached this queen her lungs are empty, shriveling to the size of a prune. Malnourished and awaiting the chance a rebirth her lungs burned, set ablaze by neglect.

        The air felt of mints dripping down her esophagus, and smelled Sweet like that of jasmine. Every long inhale cherished. Slowly taking in another breath she says the first thing that pops into her head.

“ you look like you should be on somebody’s t.v. “

“ ....... silence ........ “

‘ ok so maybe she isn’t interested, just leave Jasper ‘

“ have a good workout! “

Rushing off to hide in her office she comes to the conclusion to try one more time. She Makes up an excuse to close the gym, forcing all staff to usher everyone out of then gym except for three.

 

Once all have left her employees were now sent home, with time off with pay. Alone at last, she finally gets a chance to confront her one last time. 

‘ hopefully she doesn’t call the cops on me for stalking.’

Standing in front of the shower stall being used by her future, Jasper is incapacitated, unable to comprehend what exactly was taking place.

“ SHING “

The curtains fly open and there she is as bare as the day she fell to this planet.

“ wow you are even more beautiful from the front “ eyes roaming the figure in front. All she could focus on and comprehend was the painting in front.

 

' Thoes eyes, and thoes ample lips, hips she just wanted to hug and thighs with that beautiful peak inbetween her thighs ; Damn I could live off that skin.

      Muscles highlited by her shades of Mohagonay dipped and preserved, glistening like the ocean at sunrise. Garnet is a woman through and through.

 

“ you training for something? “

“........ silence ........ “

 

‘ not this again, please say something, talk to me ‘

“ I box, and you? “

‘ oh sweet baby goddess above, she even sounds beautiful.’

“ boxed for a few years, but now I just Own a few of my own gyms. England ..............? “

Touching Jasper was the worst thing this woman could have done. Because whether she knew it or not from the first moan out of jaspers mouth she was titled

       “mine.”

       Every whisper, every touch, every moment of yearning, every climax, every sough all willingly signed away legalizing Garnet as the new rightful owner.

 

Losing yourself for the first time in the arms of the woman you have dreamed of is an experience you can only live once. Jasper was hooked, all she wanted was to take care of this woman, put her before everything and everyone.

       Maybe even put a lifelong bruise on her body visible to the world, a symbol recognized throughout the cultures ...... A ring.


	3. THE DATE

The date

     Jaspers House

Shopping for the ingredients needed for their dinner date at Jaspers tonight was simply stressful. Even though her preparations started a week ago today, the day Garnet took a hold of her thickness and readily juiced Jasper, momentarily exhausting her of all physical capabilities. It was also the day she asked Garnet out, and she just could not contain her nervousness.

 

One by one each ingredient was shopped, checked off and then double checked to make sure it was present in her cart. Checking her watch she took note that Garnet was to be arriving at her place at 5:30pm, she had exactly 3 hrs to shop, tidy her home and take a shower.

 

The only bad thing about this trip we that the best store around was a 30 min drive and it was mid day, the traffic was unacceptable.

 

Making it home Jasper follows the path to the back of her home. Quickly hopping out of her vehicle she trudged pass the pool and through the pavement of the colorful courtyard and into her massive floor to ceiling sliding door, which makes up every window. Bags in Hands Jasper rushes to her two 10 ft long islands chefs kitchen.

 

Setting up the stations needed for each item to be cooked and starting the unused grill in the outside kitchen she quickly turned on some instrumental music as she wipes down each glass and silver decor piece and her handmade square glass and silver dinning table. Moving along to the kitchen she cleans each mirrored cabinet face. Grabbing her swiffer wet jet she idly hums as she mops her over sized white ceramic floor tiles.

 

Not knowing where 2 hrs had gone Jasper hurriedly runs up her stair to take a shower and also to find a home / date appropriate suit.

 

Brushing her hair back into a sleek wet ponytail she new would only last as long a her hair was wet, treatingher extremely long lashes with mascara and glossing pink lips with a thin layer of chap stick. Finding a nicely pressed citrus shirt with a pair of well fitted jeans and bright white socks a nice tie and suit jacket.

 

Humming along to the melody playing through the speakers of her bedroom Jasper examines herself in the mirror. Deciding to leave the first three buttons loose to show off her prominent neck line and her prize of a chest she hears the chime of the door bell.

 

“DING..... DONG...... DING...... DONG!”

 

Garnets house

 

With the date only two hours away Garnets makes her way home from the gym. Anxiety filling the pit of her stomach has Garnet feeling nauseous. Worry written across her usually stoic face, Garnet is struggling with the idea of herself not only giving herself away so easily to a woman she doesn’t even know, but the thought that maybe this woman can give her what no one else could.

 

‘The way she pulled me into her body, riddled with muscles, how strong she was, the little effort it took for Her to over power me.’

 

“ Hey Gar, is that you? ........ guess what i found in the back of your closet?..... the little black dress you never wore!”

 

Amethyst yells from Garnets bedroom closet.

So into her own thoughts she Hadn’t even realized she had made it back to their apartment until the playful voice of Amethyst bursts through her ears in fluid waves.

 

Traveling the sounds of her friend Garnet makes her way to her bedroom. Walking up to her beautifulwhite colored comforter with pink and baby blue thread trim, the feeling of which she assumed to be like the clouds in the sky, she sits conflicted about what her next move should be. Eyes roaming the width of her room with each thought that passes.

 

Garnet blurts out.

 

“ I’m not sure I can do this ame, I mean what if I make a complete fool of myself, I haven’t been on a date in years and I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

 

Leaving her former spot to fully Concentrate on Garnet as she speaks, Amethyst urges her friend to continue.

 

“How do we backtrack from what we have already done? Is it even possible to only date someone you have already had sex with?

 

“ We know you well enough to that you like her because you wouldn’t have had sex with her if you hadn’t, I say just try, try and be happy for once Garnet. Even if it doesn’t last, let her make you happy. Go out laugh,cry, just live..... I haven’t seen you this caught up since your first match! Now get in the shower you stink! Oh and don’t forget to shave!”

 

By the time Garnet was out Amethyst had laid out lipstick heels and her dress on her perfectly made up bed.

 

Finishing up with her nude eye shadow and bright red lip look Garnet sweeps her hair into a low lopsided bun. Curls not able to fit into the bun bounce in front of either ear.

 

With her dress falling a mere six inches from her hip bones, Garnet struts across her room to eye herself. The almost too small dress defines every curve of Garnets hand sculpted body. Dress following her lines like pen does to paper, smooth and controlled.

 

Fully dressed Garnet goes to show her roommate the finished look.

 

" Wow Garnet, you look amazing, let me take a picture to send to pearl while she's at work."

 

" Ame, I really have to go, I don't even know where I'm going, and I really don't want to be late."

 

"CLICK."

.

"Done!" Amethyst smiles. Good luck, Garnet, you really do look beautiful!"

 

" Thanks Ame, call you later."

 

Finally making it to where she believed Jasper lived,Garnet sat in Awe of the mansion in front. House abundant with lights Garnet decides to follow the lite path leading her up the side of Jaspers home.

 

Making her way around the land she sees another car and parks next to it. Walking up pass the well lit pool with the sounds of waterfalls that echos through the through the night so perfectly.

 

Through the regal courtyard Garnet is speechless, everything about this home is how she had dreamed her one day home would look. The statues the bird baths the greenery the blooming flowers and herbs smelled so sweet and fresh, just being there healed her once broken thoughts.

 

Fear fading from existence Garnet was at peace. Tempted to sit on the bench thatcircled the large fountain, Garnet had to promise her eyes that if only they would give her brain permission for her feet to move, they would see something a little more beautiful, Jasper. The Feeling of Anxiety creeping back in Garnet as she rang the door bell and waited.

 

“ DING...... DONG....... DING......DONG!”

 

 

“Please come in, wow you look (‘edible’ )amazing.”

Jasper greets her date mouth and eyes watering at the very sight and smell of Garnet. Ushering Garnet into her kitchen she notices her eyes widen at the sight in front of.

 

“ my style is very simple, but modern. I love the look of clear glass with stainless steel. And contrast the white cabinets have with the mirrored face fronts. It’s all the same through out maybe later I can show you around?”

 

“It’s absolutely stunning, i would love for you to show me around. But for now ... ( pointing at each meal prepared and sectioned off on either island).... What’s all of this for.”

 

“Well, I must admit you compliment this house better than imagined....... eyes wandering the length of guest. “

 

“Garnet, Come to me.”

 

With legs not needing permission to move Garnet finds herself inches away from Jasper, ready for her next command to penetrate her ears, rushing past each eardrum like the sweet Melody’s that fills her heart with joy.

 

No command comes, only the rioting heat that escapes from Jaspers fingertips on her cheek. Closing her eyes willing to feel each nerve singe. Shallow breathing becomes manual, every breath forced in and out. Senses gone up in flames from the raw heat Jasper has subjected her too. Lungs as that of a container meant to filter the smoke left behind And reduce it into beads of pure ecstasy.

 

Watching Garnets body continue to react to her makes Jasper needy, greedy, ready to devour the deep dish in front of her.

 

'Who needed food when they could live off of the slight shivers and subtle moans Garnet tried to hide.' Jasper thought Smiling too herself.

(‘ tonight is just a date, Jasper, nothing more’)

dropping her hand just as fast as she raised it, Jasper asks.

“ Will you cook with me?"

 

smiling too keep the whine escaping her parted lips because of the cool air replacing the once warmth that roamed through every pore within miles of Jaspers touch.

“I would love too, I love seafood.........May I take off my shoes? "

 

" hear.... Handing her a pair of white socks.... I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear that all night but if not I have shirt you can put on and I can go change into something a little more comfortable too. It's up to you though."

 

" I'm OK in my dress for now, but please go and get get comfortable, I'll take the trays outside and pour us a Glass of wine? "

 

" sounds good to me, five minutes."

 

One by one each tray made there way outside to the serving island. Making her way back inside she pours two full glasses of champagne.

 

" How is it?

 

" Sweet, just how I like it." Everything's outside and ready, just tell me your orders and I'll follow."

 

Stretching the last word out of her mouth as she turns and sees what exactly Jasper idea of comfortable clothing is. Heat makes its way from the desert that has somehow taken control of her throat leaving her unable to voice her mirth, pooling at the very pit of her groin longing escape.

 

Eyes roaming Jasper as though she was her very first first place trophy. Mouth agape, eyes glued, mind thoughtless, body tense, and hands at her sides, urgently trying to grasp the air as though it were solid, only to have it seep through her hands like the wind ,leaving behind no trace it ever existed.

 

Multi colored eyes hopeful that she would take the challenge. Teeth slowly finding her lower lip to bite, they both remain speechless. Eyes wandering each other's curve like it's a map to be learned, every road, every street, every Avenue, every pothole, right Down to every back road, memorized only by sight.

 

Dying to skip straight to the ending, with Garnet crushed in between the wall and her frame holding her in place as she thrusts herself into her pillowy cavern. Eyes closed mouths open Moans high, hands searching fingers finding, throat crushing,chest heaving, hips violently Jerking, Legs trembling , pussy slapping, climaxes

 

Jasper also knows that fitting into her will be like forcing a square peg into a round hole.........

 

" Penny for your thoughts?......... Jasper, are you ok? You spaced out for a second."

 

" Uh, yeah,I'm OK, just thinking about what I want to do to you........ I mean what I what you to do."

 

Hurriedly trying to fix her mistake before Garnet becomes suspicious of her intentions.

 

Can you Sautée the calamari and shrimp in garlic butter, parsley andParmigiano Reggiano and also Steam the mussels? I will just be a few feet away grilling the oysters and the marinated lobster tail.

 

"Of course, that sounds delicious."

 

Falling into a comfortable silence as they prepare what isn't already. Suddenly needing to hear that Jasper was still there; not wanting to make the obvious move to turn and look, Garnet breaks the silence.

 

"So do you usually cook? "

 

"Yes, my father taught me how when I was growing up. He loved grilling, but because my mom didn't eat chicken or any red meat, he made every other Saturday seafood night.We would all come together each of us with a dish that we ourselves cooked. The laughter that was heard on Thoes nights were like nothing else. I one day wish to have a family of my own and carry that tradition on through them. What about you, do you cook? "

 

" I have my nights where I cook, but pearl is usually the one in the kitchen. She taught me what I know. "

 

"what about your parents?"

 

"Didn't know them, I was adopted, by a lucky family of two women when I was one.They were amazing, I didn't always get what I wanted but I always had what I needed. They loved me and I them. Every Friday we would cook a random pizza and have family game night, I always lost. But I remember the first time I didn't, they were so proud of me, they never made it easy for me to win, and back then I hated it. It wasn't until later that I realized they were teaching me a lesson, that in life winning won't be easy, that I will have to work for everything I have. And I did..........I still do. We are supposed to go to Oregon to visit them next month."

 

Starting their meals Jasper and Garnet continue to get to know one another.

 

"How did you guys become so close?"

 

"When I was five I met pearl, she was sitting under a tree at the park I used to love to go to. I sat next to her, we didn't talk or even look at each other this happened every Tuesday and Thursday for about a month. Until one Tuesday she wasn't there. I cried all night long. To this day I still don't know why. Thursday came around and there she was sitting with her knees to her chest under that same tree........

 

turning to face Jasper, with starter tears threatening to ruin her makeup.

 

This time was different, as soon as I sat down she hugged me, like my mom did ever time I would get hurt, it was so sad. When she finally looked at me I saw that her shoulders were slumped in defeat, she had a black eye, her lip was busted and her eyes weighted from the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Pearl was so broken."

 

Wiping her eyes, Jasper closes her grill and walks over to Garnet.

 

"What happened next?"

 

"After the tears stopped I walked her over to my parents, they held her, asked her if she were OK? If she felt safe going home? Three months later pearl had a bed in my room. I remember the following Sunday asking our parents if we could go to the park on Mondays and Wednesdays from now on. From that moment on we were inseparable. When I was six pearl eight my parents brought home a little baby girl. Her mom left the baby to them at the hospital and our family seemed complete. We loved Amethyst she rarely cried unless she was hungry which was 24/7. "

 

sharing a Laugh together Garnet looks into bright eyes searching for any signs that's Jasper feels the invisible thread between them tug away at their hearts, as if urging them them to touch. Closing the distance Jasper reaches for Garnet.

 

Falling into Jasper like she does her bed each night, Garnet couldn't help the soft maon that slips through her teeth, past her lips and onto Jasper chest.

 

Leaning down Jasper takes Garnet so tender, the surrounding world disappeared along with all dignity. Pulling Garnet into herself, she could no longer pretend the urgency of the need she felt for her. Every molecule needing a stable structure to connect with.

 

The need she had for Garnet grew with every breath. Even if her brain commanded her limbs to let go of Garnet they would refuse. Body's peeling away leaving small bits of energy colliding to make an entirely new being, riding through each current of their lightening storm together.

 

"BEEP...BEEP..BEEP BEEP...BEEP..BEEP BEEP..."

 

Slightly backing away Jasper pecks Garnets cheek and tentatively walks back to her grill with a few choice words whispered under her breath.

Desperately trying to recover breaths lost in Jaspers name Garnets needs to fill the silence, too afraid her mind would give into Jaspers electrical charge, current so strong it pushes Garnet under, like the oceans waves during a Tsunami. Unable to breath or think Garnet forces the words out.

"you don't really seem the type to stay single long, So why are you single Jasper?"

 

" Well I could say the same thing about you, but work is why I'm single after my boxing injury I just focused on building my name and my brand. Everything else just got pushed to the side. Then I saw you and knew that I needed to talk to you. I knew that if I did and you didn't shut me down, I would give you all of me......... What about you?"

 

"you knew all of that just by looking at me? What if I had been mentally insane?"

 

" I could look at you and tell that you were perfect, how even with distractions on either side of you, you kept your eyes straight ahead you walked with such authority, then I talked to you and I got a chance to see your walls come crashing down. I was able to see the Garnet that wanted to be commanded, I got to see the you I think you want to be ....... Why are you single Garnet"

 

"By choice, I mean I'm a three time world boxing champ, who could take me? I'm not trying to Boast or be cocky I just know what I want, and I don't believe there is someone out there who can give it to me."

 

" What is it that you want? I know it's not money, are you materialistic? Are you needy, Or are you just into whips and chains?"

 

Lifting an eyebrow Garnet slightly shifts her feet. No I am not materialistic. Im just tired of thinking, of being the one looked up too."

 

With lustful eyes a lopsided grin that's as lethal as her fists her grip tightens around the handle of the tongs, splintering in protest, Jaspers rod twitches with excitement. She knows exactly what Garnet wants.

 

Obeying simple requests the shy and nervous nature of Garnet, how in control she was with her friends, but around her she is different, not to mention she denied being materialistic but not about being into whips it's almost like she wants to be taken, mishandled, brought down a peg or two.

 

' I can do that'

 

Jasper thinks to herself as she watches Garnet stirring her dish. Leaving her grill open and the the vent closed Jasper makes her way behind Garnet. Chest to back as she watches her cook.

 

Hands slowly rubbing the length of Garnets arms she kindly whispers,

 

" What do want, in a relationship? I can see that you are always in control, always one step ahead. Even with pearl, you took charge, helped her. Who helps you, what happens when your alone and you yearn for the warmth a pillow just can't give? Who do you call?"

 

turning around, neck straining to lift to look into to now deep auburn eyes.... Contemplating if she should tell her how she truly feels, or if she should let her figure it out..... 'But what if she never does, she wouldn't be the first.' She decides on the former.

" I want to find someone that I have no chance of winning against. Someone who isn't afraid to take what's theirs..... It doesn't take Lot to make me happy. I just....... I have given you apart of myself that No one else has been given. I want to give you power of me, but.... It won't be easy, I'm not easy Jasper, I will fight you for your dominance and if I win, I leave.

 

leaving Jaspers grasp....... Foods done."

 

Removing her cooked dishes to serving plates and taking them to the outside table littered with candles and a beautiful bouquet of flowers set in the middle.

 

Dimming the outside lights so they could see the stars that blanket the nights sky. Jasper makes her way back to her one with dishes in hand.

 

You are absolutely stunning Garnet, do you know that? I want to earn you, I will earn you Garnet.

 

Sitting next to Garnet, Jasper fixes each plate. Covered with every dish prepared. Devouring each dish like it was their last. Laughing and joking like they were old mates, they sat learning more and more about each other's past, more importantly it was starting to become clear that their futures are the two missing halves of the puzzle that is their lives.

 

A pound of shrimp, two pounds of mussels, two pounds of oysters two large lobster tails a half pound of calamari and two bottles of champagne later, the two were laughing until eyes leaked in pleasure.

 

"Let's clean this mess and go inside, yeah?"

 

Cradling her stomach Garnets comes to the realization that she may need Jaspers shirt after all. Stuffed but sated Garnet stands from the table, belly protruding like that of a toddler.

 

"Jasper, is it too late to take up your offer on your shirt?"

 

" No baby, of course Not."

Once inside Jasper stops to pick up the shirt she had abandoned on the island. Unable to keep her eyes diverted Jasper watches closely.

 

Reaching up to her bun she slowly unwound the band concealing it. Once released Garnet finger combs her curls, in response each strand happily bounces back to its original place. Loose curls reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades.

 

"Jasper, can you help me with my zipper, I can't reach it."

 

Sauntering up to her crush to lend a hand, has Jaspers thoughts in jam. Slowly her hands travel up past Garnets hips, ghosting over her spin past the space in between her shoulders and up to her where the zipper laid lease on Garnets neck.

Both holding a much needed breath as Jaspers fingers work to evict the cloth encaseing what's soon to belong to her. Witnessing the cool fabric fall off toned shoulders was easily the eighth wonder of the world, until the dress gets caught on Garnets hips, hanging on tightly, not wanting to let go.

 

Grabbing for the white t-shirt Garnet is suddenly covered.hips unbound as the dress is tugged off and replaced by the light threads.

Watching Garnet work was a fantasy in it self coming true. Needing to touch the alien in front of her.

 

Garnet spins noticing Jasper bemused , eyes glazed, smile stuck, dimples clocked and ready.

 

" May I kiss you, Garnet?"

 

A slight nod was all that was needed for Jasper to thoroughly take Garnet, lips slowly surround the curves of her fullness and tongues tasting the flavorful champagne left behind. Slowly the heat rises within them forcing Jasper to properly engage in battle with Garnets cave, tongues both fighting for dominance, neither relents.

 

Forcefully walking Garnet into a wall, Jasper deepens the the already bruising kiss, stealing Garnets breath like she was the source of her own private oxygen tank. Hands accidentally finding her sensitive spot under the back of her left knee.

Tricked into willingly taking Jaspers wet muscle, with less fight Garnet caves and lets Jasper take the prize of her mouth. Limbs roaming around trying her hand at purchase. Unable to continue without giving completely into Jaspers hands, Garnet continues to fight for said dominion.

 

Pushing Jasper away Garnet calmly regains herself and walks around the living room. Stumbling back Jasper knows she cant just let that slide, she has to win Garnet. Following closely behind Jasper thinks of a way thats sure to make Garnet concede all supremacy.

 

Cutting the corner leading to the stairs, Jasper still steps behind follows Garnet until she rest upon an open door. Books painted the walls on either side a white slate fireplace in between with a couch in front separated by a foot table.

 

Jasper sees her opening, forcing Garnet face first into the white leather couch,making sure Garnet can feel her thickness right in her ass. Wiggling just enough to make a point.

 

The gasp that escapes Garnet is long and needy, just begging to be taken,and molded into her own personal slave.

 

"Mmm, Huhhhh,Ahhh."

 

Jasper could take Garnet like this right here, her girth needing the warmth radiating from deep within Garnet and emitting out and through Jaspers pants. Garnet spins enough to to huff...

 

" Thats all?"

 

muscles reluctant to release Garnet, she allows Garnet reign to move. Turning her back to Garnet, to walk to her office on the opposite side of the hall Jasper thinks to ask her guest.

 

"How many people have you fought for reign over?........ More importantly, do you think you can win over me?"

 

Resting her left hand on the top of her imported desk while the other idly flips through the important papers, sent to her from her lawyer.

peeking around the corner, Garnet watches, waiting for her chance to pounce, with footsteps as that of a ghost Garnet finds her way behind to pin Jasper to the office desk, but just as Garnets hands came to restrain, Jasper swiftly counter attacks.

 

Flipping Garnet with a loud crashing thud on the hardwood floor. Kneeling next to, with Garnets wrists pined above her head. Jasper makes a point to traces the inside of her well exposed thighs, eyes never leaving Garnets. Once again daring her to misbehave.

 

Shivering from the light touch of Jaspers rough hand. Multi colored eyes arevhooked into auburn gaze, burning her with every flame of the setting sun.

 

"You might as well give up, your taken."

 

Struggling against the restraints that is Jasper, legs stapled shut by pure strength, Garnet laughs.

"Thats what you really think, huh?...... Just because your stronger doesn't mean you beat me."

 

"What do you want Garnet, a match? Do you want me to beat you like everyone else that steps up to challenge? "

 

"How long has it been since you were on top, ranked number one?"

 

Expecting the light from Jaspers eyes to flicker pain from the implications, Garnet is shocked to see that light turn into something dangerously close to a lion hunting it's prey.

 

Hands still glazing Garnets skin with her own DNA.

 

" Oh, Garnet, baby I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but you will always be in my shadow because,you are nothing more than a unchallenged rumor recognized only by déjà vu, a passing thought not good enough to remember. A past event not even recognized by the history books, I will be the only thing worth remembering you for. Now be my good little slave, and do what I tell you ........ or do you want to be punished? "

 

Unsure of how to respond she thinks............ Still under Jaspers hold, mulling over the many different possibilities her other half is presenting to her; a hard slap to the face knocks Garnet out of her thoughts and her face onto the cold hard surface below.

 

"Give in, let me do to you what no one else can. You will never be able to strip my dominance from me, but you don't really want to either. You can keep fighting if you like but you will only be delaying the inevitable. Yield your puissasnce to me Garnet. I promise you that I will take good care of it."

 

Relaxing under Jaspers hold Garnet surrenders her strength.

Letting her go, Jasper stands then reached her hand out for Garnet to take.

 

" Good Girl, now what would you like for your safeword to be?"

 

confusion knitting her face together Garnet thinks to herself, as she stands she notices a thin line of dew roll down her inner thigh, her arousal spewing from her womanhood, ready to be devoured.

 

Jasper knows that the longer Garnet is in her presence, the stronger her urge grows for her. Longing for her to stay but needing to Garnet to know that she isn't only interested in building a home inside of Garnets heat, but that she honestly does care about and respect her. Pushing her feeling as far down as capable Jasper ends the date.

 

"if you don't like what I will do to you I will stop, everything I do to you I want to have your consent. When I slap, beat, bite, bruise, or take whatever it is that I want from you, I need your consent. I want to do things that I have only dreamed about to you, I won't lie to you and say that it will always feel good. I want to hurt you, in the best possible ways Garnet.......... Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, train me to be yours Jasper."

 

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight Garnet, and I honestly can't wait for our next date, go home and think on a safe word. I'm sure your sisters are worried sick about you!..... Will you text me to let me know that you made it?"

 

"Of course, Jasper, thank you. Walk me out?"

 

Holding Garnet as she leans into her former, they both walk in comfortable silence. Reaching her vehicle Jasper gently takes Garnets lips in hers, passion blooming between them like a moon flower. Releasing her lover Jasper steps back and shuts the door behind as she watches her mate leave in a puff of smoke.

 

" Until next time Garnet,"

 

returning inside Jasper mutly turns off the lights, turns on the alarms and walks alone to her bedroom. Undressing she finds herself stiff with want. Making her way to the shower.

 

Her imagination working against her will to summon up The warm lithe fingers of Garnet gripping her, the hot tight hole that sucked her limp, the way Garnets smile out shown the stars ahead. It didn't take much before Jasper found herself screaming into the wall.

 

" Ahhhhhh, Garnet baby, that's it, Ooohhhhh..... So...... Tight.... FU.....FF....FUUUCCCCKKK BABY....UGH!!!....."

 

Relentlessly Jerking Jasper releases all longing and need of Garnet all over the tiled floor.

 

Keys clanging on the table Garnet hurridly texts Jasper then rushes to the bathroom to wash, unable to ignore the wetness that rushed out of her.

 

Suds making up her skin Garnet can no longer resist, Dipping a finger below her triangular shaped patch of curls, wishing Jasper would appear and replace her hand with that strong commanding tongue.

 

Cumming to she sounds of Jaspers Moans , the way her arms enveloped her body, remembering the way her tongue worked the shellfish, the dribble of juice that ran from the corner of her curves lips and followed the line of her chin.

 

"Mmmmmm, Aaaaahhhhhhhh..... Unngghh...... Jasper...... Huhhhh..... "

 

Eyes clenched shut as she works herself closer and closer to the edge of the mountain Jasper had left her on. Two fingers enter, cramped by her pulsating walls, in and out she thrusts, deeper and deeper cervix longing to feel Jasper. Cumming hard as the warm water repeatedly hits her responsive skin. Breathless she exits and towel drys, hoping to have a text from Jasper

 

Tip towing to her bed she notices two forms, taking over either side. Noticing the light on her phone blink she reads

 

(J) " Good Night My Sweet."

 

" Good night my keeper."

 

Climbing in the middle of her bed she can't help but to think to herself.

 

' I Love my life.'........


	4. TAKE YOUR THRONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I really enjoy writing and it would help my ego out if you guys could show me some love, leave comments and kudos, to show me you all still want me to continue writing here.

"Show me how you touch yourself."

 

"What? er.... I.... Uh... "

 

"My apologies for confusing you into thinking that I was asking a question.... Let me rephrase, show me how you touch yourself, NOW!..........

 

 

TAKE YOUR THRONE

Everyday Garnet isn't training, Jasper makes plans for a date. Each one starts the night before and ends with the alarm blaring, warning them of their possible tardiness. 

 

Passion overriding all sense of the outside world. Lips never tasting, hands never roaming. Just them allowing the passion to build until it can no longer fit between them.

 

Training Garnet has become a part of Jaspers life, and it was often they would go to the gym well passed closing. Running, swimming, weights, sauna, then the jacuzzi to melt all the pain and tension away.

 

Today is a normal Friday Garnet doesn't have training and Jasper doesn't have to go to work. Meeting her date the night prior to cuddle, Garnet finds herself leaking with anticipation. Want dripping off of her in beads. Ever since their first date, the air between them has been as thick as the comforter they sleep under.

 

The time spent gave Jasper the chance to explain exactly what she intended to do to, with and for Garnet. This also gave Jasper the time to show Garnet that love is more important than anything else to her.

 

Jasper is looking for her crowned queen. A woman who is strong, independent, successful and of course a woman who could awaken the idled passion hidden deep inside of her.

 

Garnet is all of this and more. Feelings once invisible now made known, acknowledging their presence. Jasper and Garnet fit like day and night need each other, life just a isn't life without the other.

 

after Peridot left her heart shattered like Glass on floor, Jasper had forgotten what quality time with someone could feel like. Touching Garnet is like climbing Mount Everest, it leaves you Breathless, empowered and humbled. As honored as she felt she couldn't guess that Garnet felt the same way.

 

Jasper didn't know it but Garnet found herself needing her voice her warmth needing it so, that if madeto choose between boxing or Jasper she would choose her. The way Jasper treated her, she could feel how Ginuwine Jasper was with every touch, kiss, sigh or Moan, Garnet knew she had found her perfect match.

     " Can we use your weight room tonight, I just don't feel like the drive."

 

     " I'm not really feeling it either tonight. How about we just do some light training and pick back up tomorrow, how about that?"

" Deal."

      Lights humming to life is all that is heard as the two step inside. Moving to the spacious middle to stretch, she hears bones popping. Turning towards the noise she watches as Jasper walks to the stereo. Laughing out loud was the next thing heard.

 

" What?.......you laughing at me?"

 

walking in Garnets direction, smirk lifting her jaw, eyes narrow and voice low.

 

"Mmhmm, getting old?......... AAAAH.... Hahaha hahaha...... Jasper put me down, OK, OK, OK, OK, OKAY...... AAHH........MMMM....... HUUMMMM........Im sorry, it won't happen again.

 

Garnet voices as Jasper reaches her wrapping her like a bow tie, feet lifting as Jasper tosses her over shoulder, threatening to drop her. Free hand pulls at Garnets legging to rub large circles aroundher backside.

 

"Count."

 

" one...... Two...... Three...... Four...... Five.......six.....seven........ Eight........ Nine....... Ten."

 

"Good Girl."

 

Slapping Garnets ass so hard the music became the background noice.by the fourth strike Garnets ass glowed red with abuse. By the tenth strike Garnet could no longer hold in the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. Setting her down Jasper waits for an apology, eyes still alight with mock anger and smirk still visible. Playing along Garnet apologizes.

 

The first thirty minutes of training had the two women exhausted, sweat taking over their entire being, dripping off by the gallons.

 

        " I'm done, I don't want to do this anymore, can we just shower?"

 

" We? Sure babe let's go."

 

Finding her fifteen sqft shower was easy enough. Keeping their hands off of each other was the more difficult challenge. Soap and Suds finding a removing all evidence of dirt.

 

Jasper washes her front while Garnet decides to help out and wash her back side. Slowly hands wash backs, ass, legs and feet. Gentle hands massage the soap deep into open Pores ridding them of all imperfections.

 

Finding the citrus scented shampoo, Garnet washes Jaspers hair.The after shock of every Moan that slips, ripples through Garnet urging her to continue. Spinning towards Garnet, eyes closed head now forward, she reaches around the small body finding soap to wash what can be reached.

 

Back, arms, breast, neck, shoulders, stomach all washed. Moving her hands lower Jasper finds Garnets ass, messily coating her with the Suds left over. Skin slipping out of hands and falling with a clap as Jasper juggles her still tender ass.

 

"Damn, Garnet..... I love your Fucking ass. Turn around, hands on your knees."

 

Garnet does as she told and Jasper is thrilled. Hands smothering, lips claiming, tongue sampling, and teeth marking where her hand didn't. Testing further, Jasper sticks out her tongue and lathers her from her clit to her ass hole. Shock filling Garnet as Jasper explores.

" GAAAHHHH. "

 

Face covered in a smile as she Leaves Garnets ass to find and "wash" her center, Garnet shudders as a large hand cups her, touching every sensitive spot. Forwards and backwards she washes her sex. Warmth like a aura that surrounds her.

 

" Jasper, I want you..... No more waiting."

 

Suds falling off of body's and covering the white tile and into the drain below. Hands searching for a home, lips swallowed whole and Moans echoing off of walls and colliding back into each other. Passion reaching it's peak, overflowing, spilling into hearts and lungs, taking over all of their humanity.

Legs finding it's home around Jaspers waist, arms around her neck and lips still glued. Holding Garnet up by her ass is everything she needed in that moment to live.

 

"RING.....RING......RING.....RING...."

 

Jaspers phone went off, ringing the tone of her lawyer.

 

"DAMMIT, Baby I got to get this, wait for me."

 

Garnet finds a lonely black shirt of Jaspers and finds it a home on her body, cloth laying just below her knees. She accents with matching knee high socks. Making her way into the kitchen she decides on making a simple rice bowl for dinner.

 

following the sound of Jasper to her office she sets down dinner, a bottle of sweet tea, utensils and a napkin. Laying on the floor of said office with her meal Garnet playes " covet fashion house", as she waits for Jasper.

 

Tidying up the dishes after their meal, Garnet decides on a action movie.

 

" So you couldn't wait huh?"

 

Jasper gruff voice cuts through the the air like a katana does smoke. Gripping Garnets hair, lifting her over the back of the couch she lay, and dragging her to the bedroom.

 

"Ahhhhhh...... Ooooouu...... Sssssssss."

 

" SHUT UP..... ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LISTEN..... DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WAIT FOR ME?"

 

Throwing her on the floor of her bedroom she goes over the rules one more time. Hoping Garnet will soon understand that she no longer runs anything.

 

YOUR RULES.....

 

  * Don't touch, unless I give you permission. 
  * Don't cum, unless I give you permission. 
  * When I say sit, you sit.
  * When I say wait you wait.
  * You will wear a collar.
  * You will bare my marks.
  * Say " thank you" after each punishment.
  * Your body is mine.
  * Never say "NO".
  * Whenever you want me, just say you want to take your throne.
  * Remember the safe word.



 

 

MY RULES......

 

•. Will always ask permission.

  * you are my queen, I shall treat you as such.
  * You are my slave, I shalltreat you as such.
  * I am your protection.
  * Aftercare will be issued, after ever session.
  * In public we are " normal".
  * I shall remember the safe word.



 

 

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND , OR MUST I GO OVER THIS AGAIN?"

 

" I..... I understand, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

 

" The next time you disobey my orders you will be punished, is that clear?

 

" Yes, it's clear."

 

In the shower you said that you were ready, what for?"

 

" I want you inside of me, I want you to be my first."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

" Positive, Jasper I don't plan on leaving you."

 

nodding her head in thought Jasper responds.

 

"Show me how you touch yourself."

 

"What? er.... I.... Uh... "

 

"My apologies for confusing you into thinking that I was asking a question.... Let me rephrase, show me how you touch yourself, NOW!..........

 

Body responding to the threatening tone of Jaspers voice, Garnet, muscles tight and unmoving.

 

"Slowly, make your way to the bed and remove your clothing."

 

Searching for the will to move and finding it, Garnet does as told. Long legs stretching with every stride, moving like she is an Angel on the runway, hips swaying to music unheard, back straight, neck high extended.

 

Garent walked like she fought, unmovable untamable, untouchable. Confidence like mist in the air, steaming off of her like water does rocks a steam room.

Grace ended once the custom bed was reached. Turning towards her spectator to continue requested orders without interruptions, Garnets next command comes.

 

"Don't,.......... stay just like that, let your hair down baby.........good girl."

 

Hoping to make this last, Garnet slowly raises her arms, fingertips tickling mapel skin varnished in coconut oil. The higher she stretched the more beautiful muscles danced under tight skin.

 

Removing the smallest piece of cloth that has offended Jasper, she sighs as wet hair gradually unravels, outstretched to the middle of her back.

 

One by one, all material hiding her was removed. Desire replacing fear as she tossed each item out of site . Fingers lingering longer than necessary, hands gripping tighter than demanded and Moans secretly praying for touch.

 

The hight of Jaspers bed proved difficult to decently climb. Once climbed, she found herself on her hands and knees, Glimpsing Jasper of exactly what she has been craving.

 

Peeking behind her shoulder showed Garnet that Jasper was all too pleased to see her In the position she was in. Eyes glued, lips slightly parted, back rigid, and hand massaging her length, Jasper was indeed impressed.

 

The site of the creature in front of her had her mind empty, like a child learning their first words. File ready to be filled with every new discovery uncovered in the name of Garnet.

 

lying back with her head propped on the pillow underneath. Moving her finger to her mouth Jasper in a very calm voice contradicting her earlier tone, quickly interjects.

 

" Garnet, don't use your saliva, I want you to make yourself wet, make her respond to your touch."

 

Inches away from her open mouth Garnet slowly drops her hand to her chest, breast heavy, with nipples like that of her favorite hard chocolate candy, kneading so roughly, Jasper had to steel her ears for the loud pop, soon to come from there mistreatment, in exchange for the sound that never comes, Garnet moans. 

 

Shock from the melodic sounds entering unprepared ears makes Jasper finch, busy hands refrain and breathing hindered. Training her ears to take in and understand the steady voice that her body seemed to answer to.

 

Lifting the other breast to her lips. Spewing dribble down her chest, mouth as that of a leaky faucet drenching her torso like a ripe mango when bitten into. Wet pops and saliva are all Jasper focuses on. Patiently waiting her turn to eat.

 

" How do you taste."

 

" Like sugar apple,"

 

" Mmmmmm, my favorite............ switch baby."

 

Switching nipples Jaspers monster salutes it's attention. Humming her pleasure, Garnet then nearly stops Jaspers heart as she bits the hardened nub, flesh stretching from the force of her bite. Redness showing the only proof of abuse.

 

sucking in air through her teeth, Garnet hisses as the pain leaves it's home to migrate south. Hands leaving her DD cups, to trail the length of her abdomine, nails leaving trails of loose skin behind. Eyes closed, mouth wide, Neck back, arching into every sensation.

 

"Jasper , uhhhh, I need you!"

 

Garnet whispers, releasing her wish in to air. Legs apart hips protruding and pussy drenched, Garnet follows the natural planes of her body to her lava pit. Signaling it's ripness as it drips.

 

Licking her lips imaging her juice weaving it's way throughout every orifice of her being. Watching as Garnets entrance starts Pulsating it's need for Jasper to enter.

 

" Not yet baby, just get to know your body, find your sensitive spots, work your senses."

 

" I don't think I can wait any longer...... Ahhhhhh....

 

Sighing and gasping for the ever fading air as her body reacts to the the subtle vibrations of heat she feels from Jasper.

 

"It's okay, your okay......... Garnet, baby, I want you to grab your neck, chock yourself as hard as you can.....

 

"Sssssssss..... Ummmppph......good girl."

 

Purring as she stiffens at the site of Garnet clenching petite hands around her throat.

 

" Gaaahhhh...... kkkkeehhh.....huhhhh....."

 

She sounds as her hold tightens, bed soaked under where she lay. Jasper unable to hold off any longer grants permission to touch.

 

Fumbling her hands to plant seed into her showery sex. Satisfaction echoing through Jasper like ripples a pond.

 

Watching Garnet play herself to orgasm is supposed to make her burst into flames awaiting her mate to tag her in. Seeing Garnets body twitch is supposed to signal her last lap. Hearing Garnet cry out in pleasure is supposed to have Jasper gripping her 'manhood' ready to burst along side her mate.

 

Instead watching Garnet play herself to orgasm had Jasper wondering why she agreed to this. Seeing Garnets body twitch, signaled to Jasper that she had no part in her apex .

 

Hearing Garnet cry out in pleasure had Jasper jealous....... jealous that she is watching while someone else ( albeit Garnet herself) is making her woman reach her songs crescendo.

 

 

"Stop!!!!!"

 

Garnet does well in swallowing her whine, as the pressure build up subsides.

 

Standing, as she removes her shirt one button at a time, she marvels in seeing the frustration in Garnets eyes.

 

Belt slowly sliding out of loops, Pants unbuttoned and making there decend. Eyes never leaving Garnets, holding dominance in every movement. Body now defenseless against judgment.

 

Reaching the body that lies on her bed, hands sliding against her like it's a slip in slide, sweat and slaver coming together to make up the thin layer of dew atop her flawless skin. Back arching into Jasper as her hands leave scorch marks in there wake.

 

Lips moving to mark every reachable inch of dark skin. Teeth leaving indentations of perfection. Tongue paving new roads to travel later. Nails sharp like claws leaving open skin to burn from the salt present. Hands gripping so tight fingerprints have now become apart of Garnets skin. Pores like connect the dots, around each digit.

 

 

The closer Jasper comes to her center the more apparent the temperature hike become evident. Starter bruises make up more mass than muscle as this Amazon makes her way through Garnet like a tornado a town.

Pausing at Garnets hips Jasper studies the book in front, needing the knowledge offered by each page turned. Learning the contours, of her lips red with the circulation of blood and thick with abandon.

 

Garnets pussy is the most beautiful blossom that she has ever laid her eyes on, lips so tiny her petals lay open ready to be devoured. She looked like a fragile dandelion before a strong wind comes and blows it's petals away.

 

Wanting to taste her so badly, Jasper wasted no time, sticking out her tongue and giving her peach a good long,slow, lick.

 

Tongue tip dipping into her wetness before leaving to mark her womanhood with her pink muscle. Eyes closing as her taste buds revel in the rich taste of her juice, leaking out of Garnets Lake by the ounce.

 

" Mmmmmm...... Damn........ I love the way you taste Garnet, so silky like Fucking velvet."

 

Sounds coming together perfectly in tune with the soft instrumental whispering through the speakers.

 

"Jasper..... Mmmmmm...... Ahhh... Ugh..... PLEASE!"

 

Purring excitement Jasper reassures.......

 

" Garnet, you don't have beg."

 

Raising her body in between hips, Jasper kisses the woman underneath, passion changing the density of the air too thick for lungs to hold.

 

Mouths like leeches, tongues playing a game of hide and seek, no longer fighting for dominance, teeth hugging, hands above Garnets head and intertwined. Hips grinding, " manhood" and womanhood meet, sloppily rubbing against one another, sparring. One preparing the other for iminat battle.

 

Pulling back in fear of drowning. Eyes glazed and transfixed, lips bruised. Garnet knows what comes next. Leaning up for one more kiss, body overflowing with every known emotion.

 

“This is going to hurt,” she warned Garnet, “so I will go slow.”

 

nodding in reply, to scared for the sudden pain to speak.

 

"talk to me baby, are you ready?"

 

"Yes, I'm ready."

 

Gently Jasper infiltrated Garnets heat, pushing....... Pushing...... Pushing........pushing. Even slick wasn't slick enough to help open Garnet... Inch by agonizing inch Jaspers head forcefully enters Garnet.

 

With tightly shut eyes, clenched teeth and hands stuck into fists around Jaspers. Garnet screams, Pain overpowering the once pleasure that coursed through open veins.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH.. GUH.. AAAAAHHHHHHHH."

 

Garnet not wet enough to make it too her Hyman. Pain etched on her face Jasper pulls out half her head unable to go any deeper.

 

"I'm so sorry baby, please tell your okay Garnet."

 

" I... Im... Huhhhh.... Im okay."

 

" All you have to do is say stop."

 

" No, don't.... I.... I want you."

 

"Garnet baby, your not wet enough to take me so I'm going to see if my fingers can loosen you up a bit, maybe make you a little wetter, if not I'll grab the lube."

 

"whatever you need to do, I'm giving you permission."

 

" You have no reason to fear, I won't rush, we have all night okay!" Jasper reassures her soon to be mate.

 

" Open your mouth for me baby,"

 

came Jaspers order. Willing to carry out her command Garnet parts thick lips, giving Jasper access. Dipping a sizeable finger into her claimed mouth, Jasper hums as the heat encapsulates her extremity.

 

Once released Garnet relaxes her neck as Jasper leaves her cave with thick saliva dripping in lines. Quickly moving to Garnets death trap Jasper sloppily paints Garnets box.

 

"Okay, my love, if you need me to stop just tell me!"

 

Gradually Jasper inserts her digit. Eyes locked on her pure, untainted companion. Tawny eyes searching Garnets amaranth , for any signs of displeasure. Breathing becomes labored as Jasper stretches Garnets un traveled tunnel.

 

Sighs become whispered Moans as walls loosen and Jasper finds Garnets spongy spot. Adding a second finger Garnets whispers turn into sobs. Concerned, but still tunneling, Jasper repeats....

 

" Just tell me to stop Garnet."

 

" I'm okay Jas ...... Jasp... Jasper, huuuu.....hmm....mmmm, I'm okay."

 

" you feel so good to me Garnet, your so beautiful."

 

Jasper sighs into a marvelously thick thigh, Nipping gently as she plunges into Garnets well oiled center. Purring as she gently coaxed Garnet to her peak.

 

"aaaaahhhhhhhh......... uunngghhhhhhhh....... "

 

Lifting her tented didgits Jasper readily sucked herself clean.....needing more she dove deep into Garnets single cloud and hungrily takes Garnets sweet nub once more savoring each wave that crashes into her mouth as Garnet ruts her hips upwards.

 

Drinking her scent in like liquor and her juice as a chaser. Chasing her dark skinned beauty as she slide upwards towards the head of the bed, running away from Jaspers unforgiving tongue and her ruthless fingers rummaging through her crypt in search of treasure.

 

Hands finding refuge in the thick of Jaspers scalp. Panting please's and thank you's alike. Head hovering over Garnet pursing her mouth to recycle some dribble back onto Garnet, Jasper needing the warmth of Garnet, easily guides her now cold fingers into Garnets need.

 

A loud cry, rolling out of luscious lips like butter does hotcakes. Reddened jewel still swallowed by Jaspers plump lips tongue at work flicking harder against her, waiting for her nectar to fill her to the brim.

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH....... AAHH'OOOOHHHHH."

 

" Thats it baby, scream for me."

 

Vibrations from her words resonating off of Garnet it waves. Pleasure too much to hold onto Garnet releases , squirting into Jaspers wanton mouth. Drinking Garnets fountain in gulps. Unbeknownst to Garnet the louder she screamed the rougher Jasper wanted to be.

 

A promise had been made so slow and steady would be the only option for Jasper, want, need or not a promise is a promise.

 

Lifting herself over Garnet to lay a long, drawn out sweet kiss on her soft lips, Jasper whispers

 

" you did so well baby, I'm so proud of you........ You ready to try again?"

 

 

Tip teetering the edge of darkness, peeking inside. One inch, two inch, three.... Head blanketed by pink curtains. Heat weaving it's way down to the soles of Jaspers feet.

 

"AAAHHH...... SHIT..... "

 

Four inches deep she feels Garnet squirming, holding her breath, whimpering as its released. The discomfort of the new intrusion sending uncomfortable chills down her spine.

 

It hurts like Jasper said, but she wants to stay strong for her. So she endured it the best she could…and gave a small cry when she felt Jasper break through a thick barrier.....her hymen.

 

sinking into Garnets basin, Jasper is lost, engulfed by Garnets sinkhole, walls not willing to spit her out. Jaspers screams nearly shakes the walls as she tries her best to stave off the last waves of shock forcing her over the edge.

 

Six inches, nine, Moans competing with each other, reaching new heights. Deeper and deeper,Jasper falls as Garnets dam breaks, flood loosening the boa constricting Jaspers rod.

 

"Jaspeeeerrrr......Haaaaaaaaaaa...... Ooooooooooo....... Yyyyeeeesssss!!!!"

 

"OH FUCK........GRIND UP BABY!........ SHIT, THAT'S IT...... DON'T..... STOP!"

 

 

Garnets hell opens its gates and sentences Jasper to life. Flames too hot to escape. Screaming from the pain, the pleasure, the vice grip tightening around her cock more violently than ever felt.

Feeling her Lake running dry, Jasper let's go of hands and puts them to work. Breasts the target of abuse. Grip threatening to juice and mouth as a straw needing every drop. The feeling of raw pleasure has Jaspers hands finding Garnets neck. The tighter her hold the more the rain falls, creating mud slides easy to travel.

 

Empty prayers are voiced as Jasper repeatedly slams into Garnet at speeds unknown. Body's forced to sync, moving together, as Garnet falls Jasper thrust. Wet skin sounding painfully loud against the other.

 

Bruises rises on Garnets ass as she feeds into Jasper, needing more, wanting more. Inflated muscle unfound in Garnet. Walls gaping to the now familiar size. Lips finding lips as they soar, like eagles free and endangered.

 

Hands losing grips and Garnet now able to breath, they gently float back down to earth. Awaiting for their souls to find its way home they lay, breathless, eyes lidded, chest rising and falling opposite the other, hips twitching, legs shaken to the point of no revival, and speech in babbles.

 

Together they had found what everyone is looking for together they have seen its true form and together they have mastered it. Nerves still high on its unwithering presence, coursing through like blood. Together they found magic.

 

The aftershock of kisses were like that of ambrosia, only eaten by `Gods’.

 

Rolling off, Jasper pulls Garnet towards her. Head on chest hand on chest toned leg inbetween muscular thighs, Garnet is content, exhausted but in complete bliss.

 

" How you feeling?"

 

a tired sigh is all that Garnet can manage, before eyes close and sleep prevails.

 

"Goodnight my luv."

 

the next day Garnet awakens warm in Jaspers hold. Slight snores fill her ears each chest fall. Looking up Garnet sees the softness of her face, like this she looks a decade younger. Smile forming on her lips, she is happy.

 

Garnet is sore but the urge for Jaspers touch is undeniable. She wants to take her throne, the loud rumble of her stomach has Jasper up and preparing breakfast for he mate.

 

Once breakfast is devoured and teeth are brushed. Garnet can no longer wait.

"I want to take my throne."

 

Excitement radiates off of Jaspers face. Dropping the fresh shirt after her shower, to pick up her mate already nude from from the previous shower.

 

" Well then Take Your Throne, baby."

 

Garnet sits, legs on either side of Jaspers face, back against the wall and hands once again finding refuge in thick,wet, blonde hair.

 

Splurging on Garnets delicacy was Jaspers favorite pass time. Mouth crammed as Garnets waterfall runs over. Lips never loosening, mouth never stops sucking and tongue never running on " E."

 

Jasper made it look easy as she continuously destroyed what's left of her walls. Fingers sifted through Garnet teasing her, grazing over that sensitive spot that she knew was all Garnet needed to tip.

 

"Mmmmmm........ Ungh ........Ahhhhhh........ Yes baby right there."


End file.
